Little lion man
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: 「Universo Alterno. Destiel.」Si hubiera sabido entonces que salir del rebaño y conseguir mi propia libertad me hacía recorrer el camino que me llevaba hasta este final tal vez, y solo tal vez, hubiese sido todo de otra forma.
1. Prólogo

Realmente tenía ganas de volver a escribir algo en este fandom. Mi primer oneshot fue ya hace más de un año y era un _Wincest_. Aunque no me gustase la pareja, no sé, me vino la idea y ya. Me dije a mí misma que me metería de lleno en el fandom, pero desde entonces no volví a escribir nada de _Supernatural_, por lo que no creo que yo os suene como autora en el Destiel español xD Pero bueno, por algo se empieza. Si estás aquí es porque has decidido confiar en la historia, y si es así, muchas gracias por el gesto.

Soy consciente de que no se desarrolla mucho la trama en el prólogo. ¡Lo siento! Os prometo que la cosa avanza mejor más adelante.

Mis capítulos suelen ser de una extensión larga, así que intentaré actualizar una vez a la semana. Espero no defraudaros :3

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno en la universidad. Narrado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Castiel. No existe lo sobrenatural y tal y pascual.

**Disclaimers:** Esta historia pertenece a la serie _Supernatural_ y a su creador Eric Kripke, yo solo cogí sus personajes y sus situaciones ficticias. El título proviene de una canción de_ Mumford and Sons_.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**P**ara cuando llegué a Houston, la sonrisa ya se había borrado de mi rostro.

Las manos me olían a metal, el colgante de plata con forma de cruz reposaba caliente y sudado entre mis dedos. Cogí aire y lo contuve en mi pecho, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Todo se veía más sencillo desde el _St. Trinity_, pero cuando el taxi llegó a la universidad y me vi allí, solo, los nervios se apoderaron de mí. No era tanto el temor de que me ocurriera algo malo como la parálisis por no saber cómo comportarme adecuadamente. Michael me había explicado todo lo que tenía que hacer, incluso me dijo que en el caso de que no supiera cómo desenvolverme Raphael también estaría allí, matriculándose en su segundo año en Ciencias Políticas. Sin embargo, me encontraba con los papeles encima de mi regazo, sentado en el inodoro de un servicio público, sin haber encontrado a Raphael y sin saber cómo rellenar todo aquello, había campos que no tenía claros y no quería equivocarme con algo. El olor no era muy agradable y las conversaciones de los chicos saliendo y entrando me confundían más aún. Me sentía como exiliado hacia un páramo desconocido, lleno de gente de mi edad con la que se suponía que debía sentirme identificado y de protocolos a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

Básicamente, había pasado mis casi dieciocho años de vida en el _St. Trinity_, como todos mis hermanos. Estudiábamos allí y hacíamos vida juntos, según el padre Zachariah y la madre Naomi no nos hacía falta nada más. Por supuesto, los fines de semana se nos permitía salir. Hacíamos excursiones a otras ciudades, íbamos al parque... pero siempre con supervisión y llegando antes de la medianoche, nunca después. No lo consideraba una cárcel, al menos yo no lo pensaba. Era feliz allí, eran mi familia, los que me acogieron y me aceptaron. Era cierto que algunos hermanos, en cuanto cumplieron los dieciocho, nunca volvieron. Algunos como Gabriel incluso se fugaron antes de tiempo y no se volvió a saber nada más de él. Sin embargo, yo no pensaba así. Me faltaban tres meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero no me iría inmediatamente de _St. Trinity_. Simplemente, no sentía esa necesidad. Y por eso mismo poseía la desventaja del desconocimiento en situaciones como aquellas, nunca habíamos tenido por qué desenvolvernos solos fuera de nuestro entorno. Ni tampoco me moría por hacerlo, aunque quisiera evolucionar como persona, era algo que sentía que tenía que hacer.

Volví a tomar otra bocanada de aire y salí de la cabina del cuarto de baño, humedeciéndome las manos en el lavabo y lavándome la cara, dejando los papeles a mi lado, intentando no salpicarlos. Me tensé cuando la puerta se abrió y otro chico entró, así que tragué saliva y pretendí comportarme con naturalidad. El chico pasó por mi lado e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo que yo le correspondí un poco torpe. Cogí mi matrícula y la sostuve con las dos manos, pegado a la pared. Alcé ladinamente la cabeza y me quedé mirándolo. La primera impresión que tuve de él fue la de que me parecía un chico... extraño. Llevaba el pelo bien cortado y bien peinado, color miel, y su piel era tostada, parecía californiano o algo por el estilo. Su ropa no parecía de aquella época, sus pantalones eran unos vaqueros raídos y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón desgastada. La verdad era que imponía un poco, no por amenazante, sino porque su rostro era decidido y autoritario. Me recordó a un soldado de los que Zachariah nos hablaba. En cierto modo me recordó a Michael. Me sobresalté cuando me miró por encima del hombro con los ojos entrecerrados, enojado mientras me daba la espalda.

—Oye, chaval, ¿te vas a quedar mirando cómo meo o es que quieres sujetármela?

Desvié la vista rápidamente, algo avergonzado por el malentendido. Supuse que se había tratado de sarcasmo, Balthazar y Gabriel solían usarlo mucho. A padre y madre les irritaba mucho aquello.

—Lo siento.—respondí simplemente volviendo a alzar los ojos. El chico extraño se rió entre dientes y chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza. Cuando terminó, se acercó al lavabo. Yo no apartaba la mirada de él, curioso. Sin embargo, aquello parecía molestarle bastante, ya que se irguió y me miró de frente, con la barbilla alta y desafiante. Tragué saliva.

—A ver, vamos a dejarlo claro. Lo que sea que estés pensando, la respuesta es no.

Parpadeé lentamente sin comprender.

—Solo me estaba preguntando si no le importaría ayudarme con mi matrícula, señor.

Alcé los papeles a la altura aproximada de nuestros ojos hasta que el rubio puso su atención en ellos, arqueando una ceja. Me miró con incredulidad y se rió, cerrando el grifo y mirándose en el espejo mientras se secaba las manos en la chaqueta.

—¿_Señor_? Joder, ¿todavía hay gente que habla así? De todos modos yo no tengo cara de punto de información, chico. Vas a tener que preguntarle a otro.

—No tengo a nadie más a quien preguntarle. Estaba considerando, tal vez, si no es mucha molestia, que usted podría resolverme alguna duda que tengo respecto al formulario... ¿_chico_?

El rubio se me quedó mirando unos segundos con algo que yo reconocí como socarronería y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose sonoramente sin decoro. Apreté los dientes y esperé con paciencia a que terminara, sin moverme. Terminó con un suspiro y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿De dónde te has escapado, tío? A ver.—me quitó la matrícula y se apoyó en el lavabo, leyéndola. Me acerqué a él para mirar por encima del hombro, pero simplemente carraspeó y me lanzó una mirada amenazante, así que tuve que separarme un paso.—Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?—asentí con la cabeza y él alargó una mano sin dejar de mirar la matrícula. Me quedé quieto, confuso, a lo que el chico respondió frunciendo el ceño con un suspiro.—Bolígrafo.—asentí con la cabeza rápidamente y busqué en mis bolsillos, tendiéndoselo cuanto antes. El chico le quitó la capucha con los dientes y siguió hablando entrecortadamente, apoyando el bolígrafo en el papel.—A ver, primero tienes que poner la universidad a la que vas, que supongo que será esta, y tu facultad. Dime cuál es.

Moví la cabeza comprendiendo y me humedecí los labios, nervioso.

—A la facultad de medicina, en el grupo C.

El rubio me miró un segundo y sonrió de lado, burlón. Ladeé la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ajá... Bueno, pues tampoco es tan difícil a partir de aquí. Tus datos personales, domicilio, el domicilio que tendrás durante el curso en caso de mudarte y lo de las asignaturas supongo que lo tendrás que rellenar allí, hasta un tonto podría hacerlo. A ver, nombre.

—Castiel, Castiel Novak. Pero no entiendo lo del segundo nombre, yo no tengo segundo nombre.

El chico volvió a mirarme esta vez fijamente y con los ojos muy abiertos, sacándose la capucha de la boca y con los labios entrecerrados. Me sentí azorado, preguntándome si el hecho de no tener segundo nombre estaba mal visto o se consideraba algo malo. Me señaló con una mano, componiendo una mueca de extrañeza y mofa.

—No me jodas, ¿eres un Novak? ¿De los de verdad, de los de la secta esa religiosa? Joder, ¡pensaba que érais una leyenda urbana!

Fruncí el ceño, ofendido, y ladeé la cabeza hacia el otro lado, impasible.

—No provengo de ninguna secta religiosa, y desconozco qué es una leyenda urbana.—contesté tranquilamente y con la mayor cortesía que pude, asintiendo una sola vez con la cabeza.—Soy del orfanato _St. Trinity_, por si es necesario aclarar ese dato.

—Ya, sí, bueno, lo que sea.—me devolvió la matrícula y el bolígrafo, alzando las cejas. Los recogí, apretando más los labios.—Tío, te van a comer vivo. Los Novak estáis muy mal vistos por aquí. Bueno, en realidad aquí y en cualquier sitio, sois... raros de cojones. Mejor ve instalando ya tu rinconcito en algún cuarto de baño para los descansos si no quieres que te toquen demasiado las narices.

Arrugué levemente los papeles entre mis manos sin mirarle, con la lengua pegada al paladar, notando un regusto amargo por aquel comentario. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviéramos reputación fuera del orfanato, ninguno de nuestros hermanos nos lo comentó. Ni siquiera el padre Zachariah, o la madre Naomi. Y de alguna manera, me molestó. Sabía lo que era una secta, o al menos conocía el hecho de que era un calificativo peyorativo, y no me gustó. Tampoco que aquel chico me hablase sin ningún tipo de respeto o modales. Aunque al principio me pareció alguien interesante, en esos momentos lo consideraba muy grosero y desagradable.

—Oye, dime una cosa. ¿Os apellidáis todos Novak porque de verdad sois hermanos o es un apellido que os ponen al llegar al orfanato ese a lo John Doe?

Ignoré aquella última pregunta, en parte porque no tenía ganas de responderla, y en parte porque no la comprendía. Simplemente ordené los papeles encima del lavabo con unos golpecitos e hice una especie de reverencia con la cabeza hacia el chico, aún serio.

—Gracias por la ayuda, a partir de aquí puedo hacerlo solo.

Pude ver cómo se encogía de hombros antes de salir del cuarto de baño a caminar hacia la secretaría para terminar lo que me faltaba. Aunque quería empezar la universidad y contemplar lo que era la sociedad fuera del núcleo de mis hermanos, quería regresar cuanto antes al orfanato. Todo aquello era fascinante y atrayente, pero a la vez dañino y desconocido. Como si cada segundo que pasara allí me ahogara más. Como si mi cuerpo rechazara lo que respirase como un organismo ajeno al mío.

Tan solo quería volver a casa. Y respirar.


	2. 1

(Teniendo un momento Stephen Chbosky) Y en ese momento, juro, no pretendía hacer personajes tan _OOC_.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows. Creo que no os he contestado, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, a la próxima lo haré. Espero no defraudaros con el desarrollo de la historia. Realmente soy de relaciones y trama lenta, y sí, me enrollo mucho (Qué bien os vendo la moto, en otra vida fui publicista), de hecho bastante precipité el primer encuentro a mí parecer. lel. De todas formas prometo que la cosa mejora. Lo prometo por Chuck. Digo, Diosito de mi corazón.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno en la universidad. Narrado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Castiel. No existe lo sobrenatural y tal y pascual. Tampoco está corregido, rezo para que no haya muchos gazapos.

**Disclaimers:** Esta historia pertenece a la serie _Supernatural_ y a su creador Eric Kripke, yo solo cogí sus personajes y sus situaciones ficticias. El título proviene de una canción de_Mumford and Sons_.

* * *

**1**

**T**enía doce años cuando fuímos de excursión a El Vaticano. Recuerdo que el padre Zachariah y la madre Naomi nos hicieron llevar a cabo una recaudación para ello en el mercado de Livingston, nuestro pueblo. Sin embargo por lo que realmente pudimos ir fueron por las subvenciones del país. Varias iglesias y orfanatos viajamos hasta El Vaticano. Mis hermanos y yo estábamos muy emocionados, no solo por el hecho de poder ver al Papa, sino porque nunca habíamos ido hasta tan lejos. Recuerdo cómo retuvieron a Gabriel media hora en el aeropuerto por llevar un kilo de golosinas en la maleta sin que nuestros monitores lo supieran, lo acusaron de contrabando. Por culpa de él casi perdimos el avión. También recuerdo que Rachel y Samandriel se pusieron nerviosos durante el viaje y Anna tuvo que calmarlos. Gabriel estuvo haciendo bromas sobre eso hasta que ellos dos mismos se rieron.

Pero, a pesar de todo aquello, lo que más recuerdo es a Balthazar.

La noche anterior a la visita a la Basílica de San Pedro, los monitores nos dejaron quedarnos despiertos una hora más. Balthazar vino hasta mi habitación y, sin que los demás se enteraran, me llevó hasta el ático del hotel. Desde allí podía ver toda la capital llena de luces amarillas reflejándose en el mar. Me sentía muy feliz estando con Balthazar, había sido un gran amigo y el mejor hermano que tuve. A él no le importaba pasar el tiempo conmigo aunque tuviese cuatro años más que yo. Siempre sentí que Gabriel y él eran más parecidos y que tenían una mayor conexión, pero sin embargo éramos nosotros los que acabábamos compartiendo momentos como aquellos. Yo nunca había experimentado los lazos, apreciaba a mis hermanos pero no era capaz de estar tan unido a ellos como lo estaban Michael y Raphael, o Rachel y Samandriel. Balthazar me hacía sentir bien, nada más, y eso significaba mucho para mí.

Balthazar se sacó el paquete de tabaco que Anna y él habían conseguido comprar en Italia y se encendió un cigarrillo, apoyando las manos en el suelo, inclinándose hacia atrás y echando el humo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa relajada, sentado como estaba en el borde. Yo no podía hacerlo, tenía vertigo, así que simplemente me apoyé de brazos cruzados a su lado, a una distancia prudencial. Balthazar suspiró con dramatismo y se revolvió el pelo con una mano.

—Valió la pena haber venido aunque sea solo por esto, ¿verdad, Cassie?

Asentí con la cabeza aunque yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con él. Yo sí que estaba emocionado por el hecho de ir a ver la Basílica. Tamborileé con los dedos sobre el muro y nos quedamos unos minutos así, en silencio. Finalmente, cuando Balthazar estuvo a punto de terminarse su cigarro, volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes? Gabriel tiene pensado fugarse durante este viaje.—dijo inhalando otra calada. Giré la cabeza hacia él, entre curioso y asombrado. Él carraspeó.—Bueno, me ha dicho que es un secreto pero sé que tú no vas a decirle nada a nadie, así que.—se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.—Ya tiene el pasaporte falso y todo donde pone que es mayor de edad, lo ha estado planeando desde que se enteró que íbamos a venir aquí. Tiene claro que no va a subirse al avión de vuelta. Es una pasada, la verdad.

Agaché la cabeza sin contestar. No había tenido muchas conversaciones y acercamientos con Gabriel, de hecho algunas veces había sido un poco cruel con nosotros, los más pequeños, pero en muchas ocasiones nos hacía reír. Era, por así decirlo, un bromista. Sin duda el orfanato iba a ser menos divertido sin él alrededor.

—Me parece un poco temerario pero bien por sus pelotas, seguro que se las ingenia. Le voy a echar de menos al imbécil...

Levanté la vista y le miré. Aún lucía una sonrisa, pero se la veía algo más apagada, incluso melancólica. Parpadeé lentamente.

—¿Y tú no lo has pensado? Quiero decir, escaparte con él.

Tragué saliva un poco nervioso por la respuesta, sabía que él tampoco había sido muy devoto durante toda su vida. Fue de los pocos, junto a Anna, que ingresó en el orfanato siendo mayor que un bebé, con seis años. Su familia sí era religiosa, y sus padres habían sufrido un accidente de coche en el que por desgracia no salieron con vida. Balthazar se encogió de hombros y tiró la colilla al vacío, frotándose la nuca después.

—Nah, ¿para qué? Nos ha preguntado a Anna y a mí si nos apuntamos, pero yo voy a cumplir la mayoría de edad en mes y medio, así que no me corre prisa.

Siguió mirando la ciudad con la cabeza ladeada. Podía ver la fascinación en el brillo de sus ojos. Él no era alguien muy entusiasta, de hecho Balthazar era más bien cínico. No le gustaba mostrarse demasiado emocionado, se guardaba esas cosas para sí mismo. Se le daba mejor replicar con algo en tono sarcástico que admitir cualquier debilidad. Sin embargo, allí estaba, admirando aquella vista, y lo hacía delante de mí sin rechistar. Me aclaré la garganta sintiéndola algo seca, desviando la mirada.

—Entonces... ¿te irás cuando cumplas dieciocho años?

—Hombre, sería lo suyo, ¿no? Echar a volar y todo eso. Poder vivir bajo un techo está bien, pero una vida sin poder hacer nada y ver pasar las horas muertas en una jodida iglesia... en fin, no es vida.—suspiró sonriendo y ladeó la cabeza.—Lo que sé del mundo es básicamente lo que veo los fines de semana y lo que me figuro cuando Gabriel y yo conseguimos descargarnos alguna película. Vivimos como animales en cautividad... No sé, tengo ganas de ver qué hay más allá. Viajar a otras ciudades, conocer a gente. Puede que sea todo una mierda, pero será mi mierda. Prefiero equivocarme yo a que se equivoquen otros por mí.

Apoyé la barbilla en mis brazos cruzados, pensativo. Desde la comprensión verbal lo entendía, pero no compartía su opinión. Si bien era cierto que tenía ganas de ver otras cosas, yo era un niño que amaba la comodidad de su hogar y la afinidad con sus hermanos. Mi entorno estaba construido como un nido y no necesitaba nada más. Además, me parecía bastante desconsiderado no mostrar respeto hacia el hecho de que el padre Zachariah y la madre Naomi nos acogieran con tan filantropía como para irme sin decir nada. No, no se me ocurriría jamás eso. Pero por lo visto Balthazar sí era capaz de dejarlo todo atrás.

—¿Y tú, Cassie? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tengas dieciocho años?

Negué con la cabeza, aún admirando las luces amarillas de la ciudad.

—Supongo que seguiré estudiando y me quedaré en St. Trinity hasta que padre y madre no me necesiten.

Balthazar se quedó unos segundos callado y quieto como una estatua. Supe que no aguantaría demasiado sin replicar, y evidentemente estuve en lo cierto.

—Ellos no te necesitan, pero bueno, son tus decisiones. Tú eliges.—vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo se encogió de hombros.—Además, eres muy pequeño aún, algún día te darás cuenta de que esto no es suficiente y te lo pensarás mejor. Eres un chico inteligente, Cassie, no te vas a desaprovechar aquí. Una cosa es que ellos sean nuestros pastores y otra muy distinta es que nosotros seamos un rebaño.

Yo tenía doce años y por supuesto que por aquel entonces no comprendía lo que me quería decir, pero asentí con la cabeza sin rechista. No obstante, no pude evitar hacer una última observación antes de que Balthazar se sacase otro cigarro del paquete.

—Aunque me fuera del orfanato seguiría yendo a visitarlos muy a menudo. Tú... vendrás a visitarnos, ¿verdad?

El silencio que se produjo después no fue tenso. Fue devastador. Peor que una afirmación directa o un comentario dañino. Balthazar lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho. Y no me había dicho nada.

—Cassie... no te voy a abandonar, si es en lo que estás pensando.

—No, no, no importa, de verdad, lo comprendo.

Sentía el sabor metálico del llanto golpeando mi paladar y el escozor de los ojos. Apreté la mandíbula sin mirarle. No iba a llorar, no delante de él. No quería parecerle un niño en ese momento, sobre todo desde que me dijo que yo era muy pequeño aún. Escuché el susurro de Balthazar saltando del borde al suelo, pero fingí mirar muy interesado al exterior hasta que me puso algo brillante frente a los ojos y tuve que ponerme casi bizco para mirarlo. Parpadeé y me eché un poco hacia atrás, enfocando la vista. Era su colgante de la cruz de plata colgando de la cadena del mismo material, el que llevaba desde pequeño. Nunca supe de dónde salió, suponía que era de alguno de sus padres, como tampoco supe qué me quería decir con aquello. Entrecerré los ojos y ladeé la cabeza mirándolo, sin comprender. Balthazar rodó los ojos y bufó, divertido.

—Es para ti, imbécil. Quiero que lo tengas.—me abrió la mano y lo dejó en mi palma, dándome dos golpes.—No te lo tomes como un gesto religioso, sino como algo más... personal. Esto es lo que hacen en las películas, ¿no?

Balthazar sonrió y yo lo cogí casi temeroso, reposándolo en mis dos manos abiertas. Era muy bonito aunque fuera simple y tuviera algún que otro arañazo. Miré a los ojos a mi amigo sin creerlo y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera y repleta de agradecimiento. Él se rió.

—Cuando vaya a verte quiero que me lo devuelvas y me lo llevaré de viaje, así será un colgante que haya visto un mundo, y cuando vaya de nuevo te lo devolveré. Así consecutivamente. Es una promesa, un compromiso. ¿De acuerdo?

Ensanché la sonrisa, muy contento con la idea. Me parecía genial, nunca había tenido una amistad así. Me emocionaba solo con pensarlo, y entonces el hecho de que Balthazar se fuera ya no lo veía tan malo. Volvería y me contaría sobre sus viajes, las personas que había conocido, y entonces el colgante se convertiría en algo muy preciado entre nosotros. Esa era la clase de conexión que quería yo con alguien, y era fantástico.

Balthazar me tendió una mano y yo asentí, poniéndome muy recto y colgándole el colgante con mucho orgullo, estrechándosela con decisión y sonriendo aún más.

—De acuerdo. Es una promesa.

Desde aquel día el colgante con forma de cruz de Balthazar no se separó de mí. Ni una sola vez.

* * *

**A**quel día no pude coger el taxi y fui en autobús a la facultad. Llegué tarde y me perdí entre tanto pasillo y plantas, de hecho antes de llegar a la de Medicina entre en la de Enfermería pensando que era la misma. Entré en la clase después de llamar a la puerta y el silencio seguido de una cincuentena de ojos pegados en mí me abrumó, subiéndose toda la sangre a mi cara. Tenía la garganta seca cuando pensé que debería presentarme.

—B-buenos días, yo... siento llegar tarde. Me llamo Castiel Nov...

—Está bien, no hace falta que se presente, esto no es la primaria. Siéntese y no interrumpa más la presentación, por favor.

Su tono era cínico y nada cortés, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme más aún. El profesor era bajito y con el pelo muy corto, me intimidaban bastante esos ojos burlones y saltones suyos. Sinceramente, me recordó a uno de esos duendes de los que Rachel solía hablar.

Caminé hasta sentarme en una de las últimas filas libres con la cabeza gacha, notando cómo algunos seguían mirándome y escuchando susurros por donde pasaba. Yo supuse que era lo normal, también empecé a mirar con curiosidad a mis compañeros cuando me senté. Para ser honesto, pensé que todos iban a ser de mi misma edad, pero la mayoría parecían incluso mayores. Mis ojos pasaron por las primeras filas y se posaron unos segundos más en una chaqueta de cuero desgastada que reposaba en un asiento, y yo al dueño lo conocía. Era el chico que me había estado ayudando con la matrícula aquella vez. Bueno, _ayudando_. Tenía un brazo apoyado en su respaldo y se frotaba la nuca todo el tiempo. Me sorprendí bastante, no me esperaba para nada que ese chico quisiera y pudiera estudiar medicina. Los exámenes de acceso no eran precisamente fáciles, y no parecía ser alguien demasiado formal para esa vocación. Sin embargo, aquello me hizo cambiar mi concepción sobre el chico. Apoyé la barbilla en mi puño cerrado y clavé mi mirada en él. Ni siquiera era un interés intencionado, solo una especie de fascinación cortés. Me recordó a los libros sin portada ilustrada del _St. Trinity_, normalmente tenía que figurarme por el título y el color del libro de qué trataba la historia. Aquel chico me resultaba igual de sencillo pero extraño al mismo tiempo.

—Pues eso es todo, chicos. Mañana los veo en clase de Psicología Médica, o lo que sea.

Parpadeé, confuso y mirando hacia los lados, viendo que todo el mundo se levantaba y comenzaban a hablar animadamente entre ellos. Me sentí muy mal porque yo no era alguien que se desconcentrara fácilmente, de hecho era algo que no podía permitirme. Me aclaré la garganta, deseando que no hubiera sido un discurso muy importante, y agarré mi maletín, levantándome del sitio. No llegué a colocarme bien la chaqueta cuando alguien me tocó el hombro, di un respingo y me giré, curioso. Tres chicas me miraban con una sonrisa idéntica que parecían compartir intenciones. La que estaba más cerca parpadeó lentamente y dio un paso adelante.

—Ah... hola. Perdona, es que te vimos llegar y estábamos comentando... Dijiste que te llamabas Castiel, ¿verdad? ¿Castiel Novak?

Ladeé la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos.

—Creo que no llegué a decirlo... pero sí, mi nombre es Castiel Novak.

No se me pasó por alto que una de ellas le dio un codazo a la otra, y que esta abrió mucho los ojos con una sonrisa que creí identificar como burlona. La que habló conmigo despegó los labios y asintió despacio. Pensé que aquellas chicas tenían problemas de entendimiento o algo parecido.

—Bueno, pues eso es todo, gracias. ¡Ya nos veremos!

Asentí con la cabeza, pero la verdad es que no comprendía nada en absoluto. Creí que por lo menos las chicas me dirían su nombre, o me explicarían la razón de su curiosidad. Se limitaron a pasarme de largo, y cuando yo ya estaba aceptando aquellas convenciones sociales que se escapaban de mi razonamiento mientras salía del aula, la chica que me preguntó, la rubia, me alcanzó y se colocó delante de mí.

—Se me olvidaba decirte que esta noche mis compañeras y yo vamos a dar una pequeña fiesta para la clase en nuestra casa. Puedes venir si quieres, te apunto la dirección en tu móvil.

La chica tendió una mano y yo me quedé mirándola, confuso. La rubia se humedeció los labios y pude notar su incomodidad por mi mirada clavada en ella, pero la verdad era que no sabía qué mirar exactamente.

—Tu móvil...

—Lo siento, no tengo teléfono movil. Puedo facilitarle un teléfono particular si lo desea, pero me temo que no podré acudir a su fiesta.

La rubia no contestó de inmediato, de hecho su expresión estaba descompuesta, como si algo se hubiera derretido en su rostro. Apreté el asa del maletín con nerviosismo, y como consideré que estaba esperando que añadiera algo más, me aclaré la garganta.

—Siento rechazar su invitación. Si hay algo que pueda hacer...

—No, no, está bien, da igual, si yo lo entiendo...—su voz sonaba temblorosa. Entrecerré los ojos. Parecía a punto de echarse a reír, o al menos lo parecía por el movimiento de sus comisuras.—Nos vemos... en clase. ¡Hasta luego!

—Adiós.—respondí viendo cómo se iba y me giré sin darle mucha importancia.

No sabía si tenía que ir a algún aula más, quizá todos los profesores se presentaban ese día. O solo aquel, puede que fuera el tutor. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dio algún nombre? Si lo dio, yo no lo escuché. Me limité a dar vueltas por el edificio hasta que ya no tenía sentido deambular con mi maletín por los pasillos, además cada vez sentía más miradas clavadas en mí y eso me empezaba a incomodar. Salí y me senté en un banco, apoyé el maletín en mi regazo y saqué el collar de plata del bolsillo, comenzando a tocarlo como hacía cuando me ponía nervioso. Era ya una costumbre, un consuelo invisible. Lo tocaba hasta que la plata quedaba caliente y volvía a guardarlo. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que aún quedaba una hora para que mi taxi llegase. Así que solo esperé. Y las miradas cada vez se intensificaban más.

Y en aquellos momentos, solo y atrapado en una sensación de desasosiego y alienación, me pregunté por qué mis hermanos deseaban tanto aquel estado que ellos llamaban _independencia _y_ libertad_.

* * *

**A**l día siguiente volví a la universidad completamente purificado. El hecho de haber llegado a casa y que Samandriel y Rachel me preguntaran con un brillo de verdadera fascinación sobre la universidad me hizo cuestionarme si quizá no estaba precipitando mis impresiones de aquella experiencia. Les conté cómo eran las instalaciones y las asignaturas, y entonces pensé que no parecía tan malo. Por supuesto, les omití aquella confusa escena en la que las chicas me preguntaron sobre mi identidad y luego una me pidió ir a una fiesta. Quizá había malinterpretado todo, en verdad era una interacción social que yo desaproveché. De todos modos no podría haber ido, la madre Naomi no me lo hubiese permitido.

Esa vez no me equivoqué, llegué a mi clase justo a la hora que me tocaba. Tampoco me desconcentré, hice caso a todo lo que el profesor me dijo y tomé apuntes de todo lo que él dijo, hasta los detalles más nimios. Se llamaba Crowley y era el hombre que se había presentado el día anterior. La clase se me pasó volando y estaba deseando ver cómo eran los demás profesores. Ningún chico me había preguntado nada raro y parecían haberse olvidado de escrutarme con la mirada, así que no necesité sacarme el colgante en ningún momento. La semana transcurrió igual, sin contratiempos, solo se chocó una vez un chico dos cabezas más alto que yo conmigo y tuve que recoger el contenido de mi maletín por mí mismo. Otro día una de las compañeras me pidió mis apuntes. Se los presté encantado, aunque eso fue el miércoles y el viernes aún no me los había regresado.

El último día lectivo de la semana salimos una hora antes. Recogí mis cosas cuando casi todo el mundo se había levantado y me dispuse a ir, como todos los días, a la parada de taxis a dos manzanas de mi facultad. Repasé mentalmente lo que tenía que estudiar aquel fin de semana, también que debía pedirle los apuntes a mi compañera. Quizá podría estudiar un poco el sábado por la mañana y otro poco por la tarde. Así el domingo podría pasarlo con mis hermanos. A lo mejor íbamos de excursión a algún sitio. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, viniera a visitarnos Michael. Podría preguntarle por la universidad, ya que Raphael nunca parecía estar libre para tener una charla, al menos conmigo.

—Yo no te aconsejaría ir hoy por ahí, chaval.

Dejé de caminar y miré por encima del hombro, desorientado. El chico de la chaqueta de cuero me miraba con las manos en los bolsillos y la espalda apoyada en un coche negro y bastante brillante, aunque al igual que su ropa tenía pinta de estar bastante usado. Parpadeé lentamente y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia un lado, torciendo los labios.

—Disculpa, ¿me hablas a mí?

—No, le hablo al _Joker_. Es difícil concentrarse cuanto está ahí a tu lado, provocándome.—arqueó una ceja y sonrió. Yo me sentí violento por darme por aludido y me giré buscando a ese chico, pero no lo encontré. Entonces escuché un suspiro de exasperación a mi espalda.—Pues claro que te hablo a ti, idiota.

Volví a mirarle, esta vez bastante perdido.

—No comprendo. ¿Por qué no debería ir por aquí? He de coger este camino, me lleva a mi taxi.

Él se limitó a señalarme con un dedo mientras lo sacudía levemente, como si hubiese dado con la respuesta a una complicada cuestión.

—Por eso mismo, porque es lo que esperan que hagas.

—¿Cómo dices?

Vi cómo ponía los ojos en blanco, negaba con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos con expresión de disgusto. Tragué saliva. Aquel chico era muy raro, el más raro con el que me había topado. Y sin embargo, me resultaba familiar. Me recordaba demasiado a Balthazar como para que no doliera mirarle.

—A ver, sigue el sonido de mi voz.—se despegó del coche y gesticuló con las manos, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo un tono de voz condescendiente.—Por si no te has dado cuenta, has sido la comidilla de los de nuestra clase desde que el curso comenzó, de hecho estaban deseando que fueras a alguna fiesta para reírse de ti. Y ahora que saben dónde coges el taxi todos los días lo que pretenden es montarte una emboscada para seguir descojonándose a tu costa. ¿Lo vas pillando o te hago un croquis?

Tragué saliva notando un regusto bastante amargo. Apreté los labios hasta que los sentí algo insensibles y respiré un poco tembloroso. No lo entendía, ¿a qué se debía eso? ¿Es que había hecho algo malo? Yo... me sentía un poco culpable, quizá les había ofendido sin pretenderlo. Después de todo, en aquellas convenciones sociales yo era un completo inexperto.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Porque son unos cabrones, ¿por qué va a ser?—se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la puerta del conductor.—A ver si te crees que esto iba a ser como _High School Musical_. Yo diría que se parece más a _Battle Royale_ pero con las faldas más cortas.

Hizo una mueca y sonrió con cinismo, abriendo la puerta. Yo no entendí ni una sola referencia, pero me sentía igualmente mal. Agaché la cabeza con un desagradable escozor en los ojos y el entrecejo arrugado. De nuevo aquella desazón y esa sensación de desengaño, de haberme estado ilusionando por una etapa que en su momento esperaba con ansias y de la que ahora solo quería salir y no saber nada por una temporada.

—Bueno, ¿subes o qué?

Pestañeé y alcé la mirada, sorprendido. El chico había apoyado sus brazos cruzados sobre el techo del coche.

—El _St. Trinity_ está en Livingston por lo que tengo entendido, ¿no? Yo vivo en Cleveland. No me importa conducir un poco más, es un coñazo ir todos los días en el coche solo, normalmente tengo al pesado de mi hermano comiéndome la oreja. Así se hace más llevadero. Eso sí, tú pagas la gasolina.

Me encogí un poco sobre mí mismo, avergonzado y sintiendo calor en las mejillas. No pretendía que fuera así, pero mi voz tembló ligeramente cuando hablé.

—Y-yo... me temo que no tengo mucho dinero encima para pagarte la gasolina...

—Bueno, qué se le va a hacer, entonces me tendrás que invitar a comer. Digo yo que en tu templo sectáreo o lo que sea daréis de comer a los más hambrientos como buenos samaritanos que sois, ¿no?

—S-supongo...—de nuevo el temblor que yo no sabía de dónde venía. El chico me hizo un movimiento con la mano para que apremiase y yo di un respingo, como dándome cuenta de que tenía piernas y sabía usarlas. Me metí en el asiento del copiloto, coloqué el maletín entre las piernas, me puse el cinturón y crispé las manos encima de las rodillas, nervioso. El chico encendió el coche y volví a sobresaltarme cuando me miró.

—Me llamo Dean, por cierto. Dean Winchester.

Arrancó y una música bastante cañera y ruidosa que no conocía salió de su radio. Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí ligeramente, desviando la vista.

—Gracias.

Casi pude sentir su sonrisa sin ni siquiera mirar de reojo. Y así, en realidad, fue como un demonio tuvo que salvar a un ángel.


End file.
